


Business As Usual

by Dips_Mananda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Dan, Nightmares, OT6, Torture, implied rape, not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dips_Mananda/pseuds/Dips_Mananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AHOT6 Prompt (Micheoff-centric): GTA AU; on a simple heist, Michael is grabbed by a rival gang and held captive. He is beaten and tortured for information (which he doesn't give) as his crew rushes to find him. As the rival gang prepares to finish him off, the Fake AH crew comes to the rescue. Cue lots of worry, hurt/comfort, and Michael-angst. Happy ending is always a plus! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

It’s a simple heist, Michael thinks. Not much can go wrong. 

Except things do go wrong. The cops show up within mere minutes of them even beginning their heist plans, and it sends all of them running. It has Michael swearing and tossing explosive like a beast. He was Mogar after all. 

Ray is pinned down on the roof, Gavin is trying to get Geoff and Ryan out in the Cargobob, and Jack is down and wounded. Michael curses, tossing more C4, knocking out a few more cop cars before he bolts back down the alleyway, cursing his luck. Of course he’d be the one left to defend from the ground. 

He hears the beating of chopper wings and looks up, cursing and fumbling for his C4. The chopper is descending on Ray, and he can’t let that happen. He shouts into his mic, hoping Ray hadn’t been knocked out. 

“Ray, incoming sticky!”

“Shit shit wait-!”

He doesn’t wait, tossing it and watching it glue itself to the underside of the chopper. He gives it three counts to let Ray get out of the way before blowing it sky high, watching as the engines catch and the blades go soaring away. He hears Gavin squawking out a question to Ray and breathes a sigh of relief when he answers. 

“Michael, you just saved my god damn ass!”

“Well Ray, it’s such a damn nice ass, I couldn’t let it get blown up yeah?”

He skids to a stop at his bike, whooping breathlessly, hearing Ray laugh warmly and breathlessly in his ear. He swings up onto it, peeling out of the alleyway. He races down the freeway, whooping into the wind as he makes his getaway. He doesn’t see any cops, and he thanks his lucky stars.

He’s about to signal to Geoff his location and status when there’s a horrible popping sound and then he’s flying into the air, his bike jerking and ripping from his grasp to skid sideways down the freeway. He has a single moment to realize that _holy shit someone just popped his tire_ before he’s slamming into a sickening skid on the freeway, his head slamming into the ground a few time, his bare hands scraping along rough pavement. 

He watches a series of odd blue cars pull up, men hopping out and hustling to him, and vaguely he realizes that it’s one of the rival gangs, Blue Lagoon or some dumb as shit name. He can’t be bothered to remember. He struggles up, his hands stinging and face burning wear the road had scraped his skin. He hears boots and hurries, wincing when he feels something in his leg grind unpleasantly. 

Boots come into view, and he can only make out a few words before the boot slams into the side of his head, sending him careening into blackness. 

“We have him.”

~~~

When Geoff gets back to the penthouse they all share, he expects Michael to already be there waiting for him. 

But he’s not. Michael isn’t back yet, and if he’s separate, he’s always the first one back. There’s never been a time when he wasn’t. This, and the fact that there’s total radio silence from him has Geoff's gut twisting. Jack is with Caleb, getting the bullet out of his gut. Gavin stayed back, and Ryan went to retrieve Ray. 

One member is unaccounted for, and this isn’t good. He flicks on the news, hoping to see if Michael needed back up. What he see’s instead has his heart freezing in his chest before sending it racing like a racehorse.

“ ** _Freeway motor bike crash is suspected to be that of infamous gang member Mogar._** _Sources describe a “herd of blue vehicles converging on the chrome bike and shooting out it’s tire.” Is this an act of war between Los Santos’ biggest crime gang and a rival? Or is this just more senseless violence? More to come at six o’clock.”_

Geoff’s heart nearly siezes as he hurries to grab his phone, his hands shaking as he dials the group mic number. He holds it up to his ear, cursing under his breath. Everyone but Jack and MIchael answers, and Geoffs gut twists. 

“Geoff? Wot’s going on?”

“Yo Geoff, you have landed with the R’ n ‘R Connection, what’s up?” 

Geoff sucks in a shuddering breath, his voice cracking with worry. 

“Have any of you heard from Michael?”

“Not since we took off.”

“Nah, he blew up a chopper then left.”

Geoff swears, rubbing at his temples. 

“Blue Lagoon has him. They fucking took his getaway as an opportunity to strike. They crashed his bike on the freeway. Everyone get back here, now. Gavin, when you get back, start working on locating them. I want video feeds scanned, cell phones tracked. Ray, Ryan, take to the streets, find these fuckers.”

“On my way back Geoffery.’

“On it. We’ll find him Geoff, they can’t do shit to him.”

 

Geoff mutters, ending the call. “If only that were what I was worried about.”

~~~

 

When Michael wakes up, it’s to a pounding head and a mouth that feels like it’s full of cotton. He groans, raising his head to the harsh fluorescents of a badly lit basement. What a fucking cliche, they couldn’t even put him in a fancy torture chamber like the last one? He laughs softly, looking up at the figure in front of him. 

“So, let me guess. I give you information, you let me go?”

The man doesn’t even blink. “No. You give us information, we make your death quick. 

Michael just laughs again. 

“So, what is it this time? Social security number? How many dicks I’ve sucked? Number of times Gavin has punched a smoker?” 

“Mr. Jones, we really aren’t interested in this game you’re trying to play. Tell us where you store your explosive ordinance.” 

Michael squints. His explosives? Is that why they took him?

“What, can you guys not like, buy your own ordinance? I knew you were poor but-”

A sold fist to his jawbone as him shutting up, his head reeling as he slumps, grey dotting his vision. He blinks it away as he sits back up, working his jaw. Damn, they were using brass knuckles, that could’ve shattered his jaw.

“Mr. Jones, we are not playing games. We want the location of your explosive ordinance, every single warehouse. We are not patient people.”

“Really? Because even I’m less patient than this chicken shit you’re trying- heugh!”

A hard punch to the stomach has him retching, leaning forward as much as he can and dry heaving. He was already hurt from the crash, and this was just making it harder on his body. His head is yanked up and a swift punch applied to his nose, cold brass biting into his skin as he feels his nose crunch. he coughs, leaning forward into the hand gripping his curls, letting the blood flow out. 

“We are being kind, Michael. We can get much worse if you continue to not comply.”

Michael laughs. “I’ve had sex rougher than this, come on, step your game the fuck up you soggy bread roll.”

The man sighs. “As you wish. Lift him up.”

The men untie him, and they might the stupidest he’s ever dealt with. He waits for the right moment before slamming his elbow out, catching one in the throat and hearing him gag and go down as he knocks his forehead into the others nose, sending him reeling back. He lands hard on his feet, crying out behind gritted teeth when bone scrapes bone. He ignores it to limp hurriedly to the stairs, limping halfway up before the door opens above.

He stares up and freezes when he hears the gun cocking, eyes wide. The man sigs and tsks, plodding down the stairs slowly. His voice was low and smooth, sounding like a stereotypical villain. Wait till he told Gavin about this.

“Now now Mr. Jones, this isn't how this goes. You stay down there.” 

He punctuates that statement with a kick to Michaels sternum, sending him tumbling back down the stairs. He groans and rolls over, holding his ribs. 

“You stay down there, and we stay up here.”

He groans and rolls over as the men from before grab him, hauling him upright and pulling him back, slamming his wrists into hard metal cuffs and locking him in an upright position. The other man comes forward, sighing as he waves a knife at him. 

“See Michael, now you’ve just gone and pissed me off. I’ll give you one more chance. Locations, now.” 

He growls, raising his head defiantly and spitting blood in the mans face. 

“Go fuck yourself with a barbed dildo.” 

The man growls and advances on him, the knife glinting in his hand as he reaches to drag it, painfully slow, through the meat of his hip, cutting down towards a scar on his thigh. Michael jerks, his breath stuttering as he tilts his head back, twisting his wrists in the cuffs. God damn did that sting like a bitch. He cut through his pants too, which meant he was using a very sharp knife. 

“One more time Michael. Where are the warehouse?”

“Shoved up in your tight anus.”

Another sigh, and this time a series of quick cuts, his shirt falling to the floor in ribbons. the man sighs, smirking at Michael. 

“Looks like we’ll be here awhile.”

~~~

Geoff had been at it for hours, going over news feed and video feed from security cams, checking everywhere he could. Jack was out of surgery and resting in bed, calling in some favors to get more eyes on the city. Ryan was talking with who he called “the Edgars”, a pack of mercenaries under Ryan’s command, all of whom dressed and wore masks of various farm animals. The leader was a bull of a man, and he easily got them the information they needed. 

They now knew of all of Blue Lagoons hide-outs and warehouses, and Geoff counts it as a victory. They’re still waiting on Gavin to pinpoint their precise location, but with this new intel it’s much easier. Gavin is working constantly, on the edge of his seat at all times. Gavin starts to perk up after a minute, starting to squawk. 

 

Geoff looks over, on his feet and hurrying over. 

“Do you have something? Have you found him?”

“Almost, I just need to input this code and we’ll be golde- No!”

Just as Gavin is inputting the code, everything dims, his multiple screens going black as the rest of the house goes dark. He hears Jack shout from the bedroom and distantly hears someone stumbling on the steps. Geoff swears, moving to hit the light switch and finding that it won’t power on. 

“Shit! Power outage!” 

Gavin is hurriedly typing away on his phone, eyes flickering. 

“Not a power outage Geoff, our power lines been cut.”

“What?!”

Gavin looks grim. “ETA on repair says at the very least a day, more than likely a few.” 

“We don’t have that time, we have to find Michael!”

Gavin frowns. “I know! Calm down! It’ll be alright, innit? I’m working on hitting up Dan, he’s stationed nearby on a job, his place has power.” 

“How long will it take to get there?”

“An hour or two. I can work with my mobile hotspot, but progress will be slow. Luckily I backed all my work onto the cloud.”

Geoff pulls at his hair, clenching it hard as he growls. “Fine, just hurry. We have to find him.”

“It’ll work out Geoff, I promise.”

Geoff growls and heads into the bedroom to check on Jack, catching his worried look. He sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed. He feels Jack’s warm palm rub his shoulder, sighing softly. 

 

“It’ll be fine Geoff, Michael can handle himself. We’ll get him, back. We going to Dan’s I hear?”

 

He nods and leans into the touch. “Yeah, Gav’s working through his mobile hot spot, but it’s slow. The bastards cut our power, won’t be back for a day or two, and if we can’t get to Dan’s then Michael’s fucked.”

Jack smacks his shoulder lightly. “Don’t say that Geoff, you know Michael will be okay. There isn’t anything they can do that he can’t live through.”

He sighs and nods, turning and leaning to kiss Jack, slotting his lips against Jack’s. His scratchy beard feels nice against his skin, grounding and familiar. 

“Thanks Jack.”

“Course Geoff, you know we’re all in this together.”

Geoff grins, starting when Ray starts crowing out that horrible High School Musical song. 

“We’re aaaaaaaall in thiiiiiiiiiiiiiis togeeether!”

“RAY!”

He just hears his peals of delight fade down the hall as he presumably goes to bother Gavin. He looks back at Jack, smiling. They’ll find Michael, they will. Just as he thinks that though, he hears a squawk. 

“Everyone gear up! I’ve found him!”

~~~

Michael can’t tell how long it’s been. Days? weeks? Hours? It feels like years since they started. He can hardly feel his body anymore, only knows that it’s been so long, and his crew hasn’t come for him yet. He’d been beaten, stabbed, sliced to ribbons, nearly drowned and the worst part was that that wasn’t even the worst of it. No, Michael thought, the worst was when that filthy brute had forced him to his knees, forced his jaw open and-

Michael gags, throwing up the bile left in his stomach, blinking blearily. God did his head hurt. He can see the man from before, his body bare and sweaty from the exertion of torturing him. He stares up at him, squinting through blurry eyes. The man sighs, shaking his head. 

“You have one last chance Michael Jones. One final chance before we simply kill you and get someone else.”

Michael groans, coughing as he answers. The man and scraped his throat raw, it hurt to speak. 

“Go fuck yourself. You had more of a chance of knowing when you hadn’t shoved your cock down my throat.” 

The man sighs, reaching forward and catching his chin. 

“You could’ve told us and been spared. It’s a shame to put you down.”

The man simply shrugs though, retrieving his pistol from the table from beside the cross where Michael hung. He loads it, stepping back in front of Michael and cocking it. He lifts it to Michael’s eye level, waiting as Michael raises his head and stares at him in defiance. An ass to the end he’d always say. Never thought it’d be his ass though. 

As the man is about to pull the trigger, Michael staring in defiance at him, the door bursts open behind the man, a series of shots ringing out. Michael flinches, expecting the ripping pain of a bullet in his head. Instead, when he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of the torturer missing a third of his face. Ryan, Ray, Gavin and Geoff stand in the doorway, Geoff looking around wildly. 

He croaks out a yell when he see’s them, straining against the bonds holding him. Geoff shouts when he see’s him, practically sprinting to him. He feels Geoff’s arms go around him and let’s his head drop to his shoulder, breathing erratic as Geoff squeezes him so hard he feels like he’s going to pop. One wrist at a time he feels the cuffs open up, leaving him sagging on weak legs into Geoff’s hold. He can hear him murmuring as he weakly raises his arms to clinging to his shoulders. 

“Shit Michael, what did they do? Where are you hurt, can you walk?”

“Geoff, Geoff, can’t believe it. Thought I was dead.”

He can feel Geoff shake his head, and almost laughs when he speaks. 

“You, dead? Hell no! No one can take you from us, from me.”

Michael laughs weakly and groans when Geoff picks him up bridal style, laying in his arms. 

 

“Well fuck, if I’d known this is what I had to do to get you to carry me I woulda done it ages ago.”

Geoff presses a kiss to his forehead. “No joking about that, we were worried sick.”

Michael nods and simply lets himself be carried, listening to the pounding of Geoff’s heart as he carries him out of that place. He hears vaguely Geoff slipping into the back of a car, someone else getting into drive. He pays very little attention as he slips to sleep in Geoff’s embrace, knowing he was safe at last.

~~~

Geoff sighs, holding Michael’s battered and broken body in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps. 

“Get us to Caleb Ryan, please. He’s badly hurt.”

Ryan nods, Gavin crowding in on Geoff’s other side, leaning to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to Michael’s temple. He leans back to smile at Geoff. 

“See Geoff, we got him back. Just like me n Jack said.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be less worried when I know Caleb has him all patched up.”

~~~

Considering everything that happened to him, Michael is in good condition. Caleb had fixed him up, and Geoff couldn’t be happier. They have him back, and he’s whole. That is, until Caleb has Michael fixed and resting and pulls Geoff aside. 

“Geoff, I found something when I was operating and checking him over.”

“What is it? Nothing too bad I hope?”

Caleb looks shameful and leans in closer, his voice whisper soft. 

“Michael was raped. There was damage to the back of his throat that suggested...forced oral activities. I found it weird how wrecked his voice was when you brought him in, he had no outer markings of vocal trauma.”

Forced oral activities. It doesn’t hit him until he connects oral with blowjobs that he realizes someone took advantage of Michael, tortured him and ravaged him, touched him in ways they had no right to. It has him seeing red. 

“I’m so fucking glad I blew that bastards brains out.”

Caleb nods. “Be careful with him, ok? He was having some pretty bad dreams when he was asleep earlier.”

Geoff sighs and nods. “I will. Can we take him home to our family now?”

Caleb nods. “Yeah, come on. Bring him back if he’s having any problems.”

Geoff nods and moves into the room, carefully lifting Michael into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Caleb waves to him as Ryan pulls up, getting out to carefully help Geoff into the car without jostling Michael. Ryan gives Michael a tender look, sighing before moving back to the front seat, pulling out of lot and heading back to their penthouse. 

When they get there, Geoff immediately carries him into the bedroom, gently setting him beside Jack, who’s looking up at him and who immediately shifts Michael to lean against his side. 

“He’s safe.”

“Yeah, yeah he’s safe.”

~~~

Michael is running, running so hard because he _has_ to get away from that man, the man who did such...horrible things. But his feet don’t seem to be going faster, he seems to be slowing, and soon the man has caught up. He feels hands run all over his body, groping and fondling and it sends nausea twisting his gut, and then he feels the white hot pain of a knife entering his gut, tearing out his innards and it’s all he can do to scream, to shake and-

And to wake up with Geoff’s hands tight on his shoulder, warm and familiar. Michael breathes hard, staring up at Geoff in confusion. 

“Geoff? What?”

“You were having a bad dream baby, it’s alright.” 

Michael blinks as he sits up, the dream coming back and hitting him in a rush. His gut throbs with pain at the memory, and he scrambles to grab the wastebasket before he hurls, throwing up the little bit of food he’d eaten. He feels Geoff’s hand rub soft circles into his back, can feel tears on his cheek and he struggles not to sob. 

He feels himself leaned back, feels a tissue wipe over his lips before falling into the trash bin. Michael folds in on himself, sobbing as he sucks in shuddering breaths. He can feel Geoff behind him and turns, pressing in against his chest. 

Geoff willingly pulls him into him, rubbing his back and petting his curls softly. 

“Hush baby, it’s ok. You’re safe.”

Michael trembles in Geoffs arms, and he’s finding it hard to breath. His chest feels like an elephant is stepping on him, it hurts so bad. He pants, sucking in shallow breaths and holy shit he’s dying, he’s dying and he thought he’d gotten away.

He can hear Geoff, can hear him but it doesn’t make sense; the waterfall roaring in his ears is just too loud. He feels his face being gripped and he looks dizzily up into Geoff’s face. He feels warm lips press against his, and he sags in his hold. 

~~~

Geoff holds Michael, holds his trembling boyfriend still and kisses him. He feels him go limp and pulls back, holding his face. 

“Hey baby, can you breath with me? I’m just gonna breath nice and deep, just try to match me.”

He takes deep slow breaths, counting in for three before exhaling for four, continuing to count as Michael slowly starts to pick up his rhythm. 

“There you go, just like that baby. That’s it, come on back to me.”

“...Geoff?”

“Hey there babe, just keep breathing with me for a little.”

He watches MIchael nod and match his breathing, sobbing a little on the exhale. 

“I hate this Geoff, it’s been a week.”

Geoff simply kisses his forehead. “You need time Michael, it’s okay. Just give yourself a rest. When you’re fully healed I'll take you out, get you a bev.”

Michael sniffs wetly and nods, leaning into Geoff and hiding his face. 

“Don’t tell the boys, ok…? I don’t want them to know that I was-”

“Hey, no worries babe. It’ll be hard, but they’ll never do something you don’t want.”

Michael nods and curls into Geoff for a minute longer before pulling away, laying back down behind Gavin, who in turn flips to sprawl over Michael. Geoff smiles and leans to kiss his forehead before laying behind him. Geoff is confident that after enough time, Michael will be back to his old self.

~~~

It’s been three months since Michael’s kidnapping, and everything is back to normal. The day Michael decided he was healed enough, everyone took him out on a welcome back heist. They weren't even really planning anything; they just hit up a few stores and piled the money in the car, watching how Michael’s face lit up with joy at the rush of adrenaline that filled his body. Watched how even when a few bills fluttered out the window, it didn’t matter because they had Michael back, and that was what mattered. 

And when they got back to the penthouse, hyped up on adrenaline, Geoff couldn't deny him as he pulled him into bed, lips pressing against Geoff’s with an excited kind of need. They were all glad to have him back, Geoff especially. Because he had missed his little spitfire redhead, and even if the kidnapping had been business as usual, having him back safe was even better than usual business.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely prompt from greenpuma88 on Tumblr! I hope I did the prompt justice, and you can find more on my blog at dips-mananda.tumblr.com/ More prompts are to come, though not all so angsty!


End file.
